


cuando queremos ser rescatados

by transatlantyks



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Inspired by Richard Siken, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transatlantyks/pseuds/transatlantyks
Summary: Eddie ha aprendido ya que a su cerebro no le gusta nada recordar. Ha caído en cuenta de esto desde que regresó a Derry, y le parece que es menos riesgoso olvidar.Por supuesto, esto fue antes de Richie Tozier.Prompt: “Tú ves, tomo las partes que recuerdo y las suturo en algo nuevo. Pero sabes como soy. Empujo demasiado. Qué cosas inventamos cuando queremos ser rescatados. Estoy triste y enojado y quiero que todos vuelvan a estar vivos otra vez.” (tr. de avocadros, del original de Richard Siken)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	cuando queremos ser rescatados

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when we want to be rescued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671991) by [tozier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozier/pseuds/tozier). 

Eddie ha aprendido ya que a su cerebro no le gusta nada recordar. Ha caído en cuenta de esto desde que regresó a Derry, y le parece que es menos riesgoso olvidar. 

Cuando olvidaba, podía ensamblar las piezas de su vida en lo que él quisiese, ser lo que incurriera en menos riesgo ser, vivir como él quisiese vivir. Tal vez no como él hubiese _querido_ vivir, pero a penas recuerda la última vez que verdaderamente _quiso_ algo. La mera posibilidad le aterra. Se ha anestesiado contra el mundo, y sabe bien que solamente de esta manera puede sobrevivir. Así, pues, vivía como _debía_ vivir. 

Por supuesto, esto fue antes que recordase. 

Por supuesto, esto fue antes de Richie Tozier. 

Richie es un hombre apasionado: hombre impetuoso y revoltoso hasta el fin. Es un sabihondo impertinente con tal falta de tacto, que no le queda de otra a Eddie que responder de la misma manera impetuosa, apasionada. Eddie solo conoce ese sentimiento apasionado cuando existe ímpetus, una razón de ser. Eddie no es apasionado del modo que lo es Richie. Eddie solo se entrega a tal modo apasionado cuando alguien se lo provoca. 

Cómo le aterrorizaría a Myra ver al hombre con quien se casó ser así: tan descarado, tan enojado, tan ruidoso, tan audaz como Richie lo empujaba a ser. Richie, que intensificaba todas las emociones de Eddie a un nivel desconocido para él. Por lo general, Eddie no es para nada del tipo romántico. Es nada más que la posibilidad de morir aquí —en el mismo lugar donde olvidó que creció, con la misma gente que lo rescató— que le empuja a crear de esta situación fatal algo romántico. Eddie no es tampoco de costumbre de enojarse, pero es que Richie dice cosas tan horribles, con tanto descaro, con esta audacia dentro de sí que le empuja a vivir su vida tan ruidosamente como sea posible, para así prevenir que cualquiera descubriese al hombre tras la cortina: y es aterrador, es hermoso, y pone a Eddie _furioso_. 

No hay nadie en la faz de la Tierra, ni tan siquiera el payaso maldito, que haga a Eddie sentir tanto a la misma vez como lo hace Richie. Antes de recordar, no se le ocurría tan siquiera la posibilidad de que pudiese sentir tanto. 

Recuerda cómo era a los doce años: ignorando todo el cariño que sentía por Richie Tozier, gritándole en voz chillona en vez de besarle. 

Recuerda, a los trece: gritando con furia que iba a matar al payaso maldito porque éste había intentado lastimar a sus amigos. 

Recuerda, a los catorce: llorando con todas sus pertenencias en el _hatchback_ de su mamá, porque en ese momento iba a perder a todas las personas que habían hecho de su vida algo que valía la pena vivir. Y recuerda, a los cuarenta, como estrelló su auto porque había recordado a todos los amigos que habían hecho que vivir su vida valiese la pena. “Siempre ha valido la pena correr lejos de la memoria,” piensa él. En su memoria siempre habían existido más recuerdos dignos de recordar que de los que quería huir, pero se había convencido de que esto era falso. No ha querido recordar, y solo porque se había convencido que le gustaba más vivir su vida anestesiado a todos sus terrores. 

Pero si alguien le hubiese cuestionado ahora, él le hubiese dicho a quien sea que le cuestionase (incluso a Myra), que era culpa de Richie que lo estuviera besando allí en el viscoso, oscuro, cavernoso subsuelo de Derry, Maine. Claro, sabe que eso es pura mentira, pero haría lo que sea para atenuar el fuego que Richie incendia dentro de él. 

Richie está atrapado en las luces de la muerte. Richie está flotando hacia arriba, arriba; está viendo a través del tiempo y del espacio con sus ojos-que-no-son-ojos; está muriendo otra vez, coño, y Eddie está a punto de llorar. ¿Dónde está Ben? ¿Por qué no puede salvar a Richie de nuevo? Ya se ha probado a sí mismo más que capaz para la hazaña. ¿Dónde está Bev? Ella y Richie son mejores amigos; tienen esa conexión cósmica que Eddie no puede tocar. ¿Dónde está Mike? Él los metió a todos en esto. ¿No debería ser él quien los rescate? ¿Dónde está Bill, su valiente líder? ¿Dónde está Stan? Eddie no es valiente, Richie se equivocó. Se siente débil y vacío y quiere ser rescatado. 

Pero sus amigos parecen estar ocupados al otro lado de la cisterna, o siendo enterrados por sus esposas de luto, y Eddie está triste y enojado y no quiere salir sólo de aquí. No quiere salir sin Richie de aquí.

Mira hacia abajo, hacia la lanza en su mano. _Puede matar monstruos, si verdaderamente lo crees._ Bev, la mejor amiga de Richie, le había dado la lanza que podía salvar su vida. 

_Puede matar monstruos, si verdaderamente lo crees._

Se quita la linterna frontal de la cabeza y la arroja hacia el suelo. 

_Puede matar monstruos, si verdaderamente lo crees._

Se quita el anillo de matrimonio del anular y lo arroja en la misma dirección. 

_Puede matar monstruos, si verdaderamente lo crees._

Parece, pues, que es más difícil huir de sus propios de demonios que de Pennywise. 

Arroja la lanza. 

Richie cae al suelo y Eddie corre hacia él. Sube hasta donde está Richie, toma su cara entre sus manos y grita:

—Richie, Richie, por Dios. Dime que estás vivo. Abre tus ojos de idiota ahora mismo, porque ese payaso pendejo _no te va a arrancar de mí,_ ¿comprendes? Estúpido idiota —dice Eddie—. Magnífico morón de mierda.

—¡Maldito payaso de mierda! —Eddie escucha a Beverly gritar al otro lado de la cisterna—. No vas a llevarte a Richie de mí. ¡No! ¡Imbécil! 

—¡Puto imbécil! —repitió Bill—. Te llevaste a mi he-hermano, no te vas a llevar a nadie más. No eres lo su-su-suficientemente fuerte.

Pero Eddie no está prestando atención, porque Richie ha abierto sus estúpidos, hermosos y perfectos ojos, y Eddie queda sumergido. Está jodido, punto final. Richie sonríe, y Eddie está furioso que Richie ha despertado su corazón tan feo y frío. 

—Bastardo perfecto —dice él y se inclina a presionar sus labios a los de Richie. 

Puede sentir como Richie toma un respiro entrecortado, respirando el aire de Eddie: la mejor y peor intimidad con la cual Eddie ha sido premiado en su vida. La peña arriba de ellos recibe un cantazo en ese instante, un cantazo de Pennywise, pero ni él ni Richie se dan cuenta. Les da igual. El payaso ruge con furia cuando siente que no tienen miedo. Eddie sonríe satisfechamente contra los labios de Richie. _Bien._

Richie enrolla un puño en la camisa de Richie y lo acerca hacia él. En ese instante, todo es esto: sus labios moviéndose juntos, hambrientos y sin práctica, desesperados hasta el no poder; es Eddie pellizcando con sus dientes el labio inferior de Richie. Es Richie incapaz de respirar, a menos que sea para jadear; es Eddie sintiéndose tan sobreestimulado por todo lo que está ocurriendo que puede sentir las lágrimas de Richie cayendo en sus manos. Es descoordinado y terrible y lo mejor que le ha pasado a los dos. 

Eddie pasa su lengua por encima de la entrada a la boca de Richie, y Richie se estremece, tiembla, gira. Se besan por lo que parece durar minutos, horas, días. Es una cosa interminable y fugaz, que es eterna y efímera a la vez. Es increíble. Eddie no quiere hacer nada más. Maldito sea Richie Tozier por ser tan apasionado que ha infectado a Eddie del mismo padecer. 

Eddie se echa hacia atrás cuando Richie respira de manera particularmente forzosa, y mira a su mejor amigo, que había olvidado existía. Se ve propiamente desbaratado, como si hubiese visto cada posible futuro y pasado que alguna vez existió o podría existir, y aun con todo eso no puede creer que Eddie lo haya besado. Joder, Eddie lo ama. 

Puede que mueran en cualquier momento, así que Eddie le sonríe. —Si algún día salimos de aquí, voy a hacer eso otra vez.

—¿Ah, es una promesa? —Richie espira, su pecho levantándose con cada respiro, los espejuelos virados, boca entreabierta. Y después sonríe también, y joder, Eddie _lo ama_. 

—Es un juramento, hijo de puta.

Se levanta, le ofrece su mano a Richie, y Richie la toma. — A matar este jodido payaso. —dice Eddie. 

—Ese es mi decir.

—Pues jodida suerte la tuya. —Se sonríen uno al otro, y Eddie no puede esperar a sentir tanto por el resto de su estúpida vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del traductor: Bueno, aquí mi primera traducción al español. Espero les haya agradado o que le haya servido de algún uso a los hispanohablantes en el fandom o a aquellos que simplemente están aprendiendo español. No duden en preguntar/comentar si tienen preguntas o comentarios acerca de mis decisiones de traducción. Y por supuesto, gracias a tozier por escribir este corto pero profundo character study de Eddie en primer lugar. Sinceramente, tavi.


End file.
